Sanctuary
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: In order to cheer up Shirley after her father's death, Lelouch takes her to the school dance. And they both realize how, in this chaotic war-torn world, they are each other's sanctuary. Songfic to 'When I Look At You' by Miley Cyrus.


**So I've had this idea for a while and finally got a chance to type it up. It was so hard trying to find a song to fit with this-_- But the song in this fic, _When I Look At You _by Miley Cyrus is one of my favorite songs. Here's **_**Sanctuary**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion or the song _When I Look at You_.**

Lelouch wasn't entirely sure how he got into this situation. He wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed going to school dances. Yet here he was, dressed up in a black suit, red shirt and black tie, waiting on Shirley's couch as she got ready.

Okay, so Lelouch did know that Millay and Rivalz had something to do with all of this. They had told - well, commanded would actually be the right word – Lelouch to ask Shirley to the annual school dance. Lelouch agreed once they played the guilt card. They told Lelouch how sad Shirley was over her father's death and that this would cheer her up. This was true, Shirley had been severely depressed since her father's death, barely talking, eating, smiling or laughing. And Lelouch felt horrible that her father's death was his fault…although Shirley didn't know that. So Lelouch agreed and had even rented a car for the night.

The click of heels on stairs caught Lelouch's attention and he stood up just as Shirley entered.

"Wow," Lelouch said in amazement. Shirley blushed looking down at her dress. She was wearing a sparkly, strapless, emerald green mermaid style gown with a sweetheart neckline and a pink sash tied around her waist that tied into a bow in the back. The tails of the bow were so long, they almost brushed the floor. Her long, red hair was done up in an elegant bun.

"You like it?" she asked self consciously.

"You look exquisite," Lelouch said, taking Shirley's hand in his. A small smile twitched onto her face.

"Thanks," she said quietly. Her mother took a few pictures and then Lelouch led the way out to the sleek, black car. He held the passenger's side door open for Shirley. Once she was in, Lelouch got in on the driver's side and drove toward the school. The dance was being held in the gym. Balloons floated on the ceiling, different color streamers were strewn over the walls and different colored lights flashed on the dance floor.

Lelouch was a total gentleman the whole night, asking Shirley is she was hungry or thirsty and dancing with her. Shirley knew Lelouch didn't like social events like this and was grateful for what he was doing.

"You didn't have to do this you know," she said while they were sitting down. Lelouch smiled at her.

"I know," he said, "I wanted to." And this was true. The least he could do after killing her father was take her to a school dance. Shirley smiled again. Lelouch didn't notice how much he missed just seeing her smile.

A slow song started playing. It was _When I Look at You _by Miley Cyrus.

"Would you like to dance?" Lelouch asked, standing up and holding a hand out to Shirley. Shirley nodded, taking his hand. He led her onto the dance floor, where the multi-colored lights had turned white. Lelouch wrapped his arms around Shirley's waist, holding her close to his body. Shirley blushed, wrapping her arms shyly around his neck:

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_Beautiful melody_

_When the night's so long_

'_Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy_

Lelouch felt Shirley's hand twitch slightly on her neck and held her tighter. She was such a sweet girl, why did her life have to be turned upside down from this war? She had done nothing to deserve this.

_And when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

Shirley looked up at Lelouch, glad he was here with her. He seemed to be the anchor that held her down to this world. He was something for her to hold onto when everything else seemed to be turned on its head.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When I look at you_

She remembered the kiss they shared after Shirley had told him her father had died. She had kissed Lelouch out of desperation, needing a distraction. She had half expected Lelouch to push her away, but instead, he had dropped his umbrella and held her tight in his arms, as if he never wanted to let her go.

_I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

Lelouch knew that he shouldn't have kissed Shirley. He shouldn't have let her gotten so close. But the minute her lips touched his, her forgot everything. Zero, the Black Knights, Britannia, Area 11. All he could think of was how good her lips felt against his, how perfectly she fit into his arms and how – for one fleeting moment – the world seemed to be perfect.

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

Shirley rested her head on Lelouch's chest, listening to his heartbeat. A soft, steady sound that seemed to calm her. He felt his hand run through her hair in an affectionate gesture. Shirley closed her eyes, taking in the moment. It felt like she was in a dream. And if she was, she never wanted to wake up.

She thought back to when she first saw Lelouch. She thought he was…well…beautiful was the only word she could think of to describe him. Tall – at least six feet – with pale skin, longish jet black hair and hypnotizing purple eyes. He held himself with a certain sense of pride, like royalty. Most students were scared of Lelouch. He was mysterious, dark, quiet. Different. And all of that fascinated Shirley.

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that_

_Cover me, all I need, every breathe that I breathe_

_Don't you know? You're beautiful_

Lelouch recalled when he first saw Shirley. She stood out with her bright red hair. The more time he spent with her, the more he learned about her. The way she blushed and looked down when she was embarrassed. The way she was a bit insecure about her body, even though it was perfect. How her green eyes lit up when she was excited. How her nose flared when she was angry. How she furrowed her brow when she was thinking hard. How she raised her right eyebrow and opened her mouth slightly when she was confused.

_Yeah_

He was her sanctuary. No matter how Shirley felt, as long as she was around Lelouch, she felt safe.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

Shirley was his sanctuary. A safe place in this world of turmoil and war.

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yeah_

_And you appear just like a dream to me_

Shirley looked up at Lelouch the same time he looked down at her. Purple met green and soon, their lips met each other, moving in a way they were already familiar with, but didn't fail to leave both teens breathless.

They world could have this prefect moment, just for now. This sanctuary.

**There's **_**Sanctuary**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
